


An Optional Extra

by monstersinthecosmos



Series: The Usher [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drunk!Daniel, M/M, Making Out, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersinthecosmos/pseuds/monstersinthecosmos
Summary: They've shared blood but haven't kissed yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Savlonic - Android. I was specifically listening to the [Eqavox Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmSIhg97LFc) when I wrote this. ;)
> 
> ALSO CHECKIT OUT
> 
>  
> 
> [YureiYume](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YureiYume/pseuds/YureiYume) made [a fanart of this!](https://yureiyume.tumblr.com/post/156233719402/thinking-about-drawing-something-in-the) WAAH! STAAAHP!

_1977_

 

That Daniel and Armand had exchanged blood before they’d ever kissed was an exercise in chaos that Daniel had never experienced. It didn’t occur to him right away, because normally once the blood was in him, all other thoughts shorted out. He would be rolling on it, drifting, and it would inflame every nerve and warm him everywhere, and nothing else seemed important. What was kissing when you tasted the Blood? What did it matter? What was the point of kissing someone if it wasn’t going to lead anywhere?

At first, when he began studying these creatures, he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the idea that they didn’t have sex. The carnal being in him was even horrified by this. Because, really. _What was the point of immortality without it?_

But after he’d tasted Armand it all began to make sense.

There had been little kisses here and there, chaste and gentle, on the cheek or brow, or on the throat in preparation before the teeth sank through. Daniel accepted these, and didn’t try to escalate them. He took Armand’s lead. Secret lovers, sure, but what did it mean? What was a lover to Armand?

Finally there was that night in Los Angeles when, drunk on expensive whiskey and still reeling from the swoon, he couldn’t stop staring at Armand’s mouth. The small taste of blood had jolted straight through him, down his spinal cord, bursting behind his closed eyes, shocking through his gut and groin. His dick was getting hard and face going numb. And, how Armand shone beneath the yellow streetlights. It made sense; this creature was above all of that. So calm, so still. Above petty human need. But Daniel _wasn’t_. He was painfully attracted to this thing, and part of it was the power there, the superiority. That he was so weak in the face of this magic was part of the puzzle.

“What’s wrong, Daniel?”

One of Daniel’s arms was outstretched, fingers splayed against a light post. He was wavering on his feet a little bit, and Armand was bouncing in his vision. But he could see through it well enough. This person, this creature, wasn’t natural. But in the best way. He was glowing, soft, beautiful, special. And his little mouth, still rosy from feeding, had set flat and expressionless. Daniel took a step forward, swaying a little bit, hand reaching for Armand’s shoulder for balance. In his tunnel vision, Armand was the only clear thing. The only steady thing.

“Can I kiss you?” he slurred.

Armand stared at him with that same chilling calm, and blinked slowly. Daniel leaned into him; somewhere, buried deep under the haze of inebriation, he was filing away how stiff and strong Armand was, that his body hadn’t given an inch, that he felt hard and powerful all over. The thought woke up the blood he’d tasted again, and he felt it flaring everywhere, tingling. He could taste it in his mouth once more.

“You’re my…” he trailed off as he leaned his whole body against Armand’s now, mumbling against his hair.  “ _Secret lover._ ”

Armand gave him a patronizing little pat on the shoulder but still didn’t answer.

“I want to kiss you,” Daniel said. He pulled away just far enough to look down into Armand’s face. His eyes, catching the wan, ugly yellow streetlight seemed to _shine_ , amber now. Up close it was so obvious. So clear. He was something different and extraordinary. And, even though Daniel sort of understood that vampires didn’t have sex, and maybe didn’t see a use in kissing, maybe couldn’t enjoy any of these little physical gestures, _he_ still craved such things.

Then Armand grinned a little bit, just a half grin, a little mischievous and a little condescending.

“All right, Daniel,” he finally said. Voice like silk, that shot through him the way the blood did. He grabbed Daniel’s jacket by the lapels and brought him down with a harsh tug, going up on his toes to meet him halfway. And Daniel groaned when their mouths connected. The trace of Armand’s blood that was dancing through his system recognized its source, and he felt it sparking in his lips when they made contact. Armand’s skin was so deceptively smooth, so soft despite the eerily hard body beneath it.

Daniel pressed his tongue through, feeling the wetness and warmth that seemed normal enough. _But that taste_. Coppery. Gave him a little shock like licking a fucking battery. But, oh. _Oh_. So warm, so pliant for a dead thing. He touched the sides of Armand’s face, then ran his fingers through the curls. Armand dropped his hands to Daniel’s hips. His body felt so solid, so still, but was warming. The kiss was being returned, patient but generous.

He felt himself drifting, and began to stagger backwards, but Armand held him on his feet. Instead, without breaking apart, he guided the  boy back to the lightpost. Daniel felt it, cold and hard against his back, not unlike the body pinning him there. One of Armand’s thighs pressed between Daniel’s legs, knowing and deliberate, adding the right amount pressure so that Daniel broke away with a gasp. The street around them did a quick half-spin, light leaving little trails, halos, before settling back into place. Still so hammered, and so ready to collapse if Armand’s hands weren’t holding him up, pulling at his clothes a little too hard, leg leaning into Daniel’s growing and aching need.

“Like that?” Armand asked. His face had gone neutral again. Infuriating, because Daniel was ready to split apart at the seams.

“Yeah, like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble prompt from a NSFW list and had intended to post them all as chapters of one story, but apparently I'm terrible at drabbles, and so far out of four of them, this is the only one that was under 1k. WHOOPS SORRY. So I decided to post them as individual stories instead. Enjoy!


End file.
